


Warmth

by MagnusTesla



Series: Shorts, Ficlets & Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Umino Iruka, Community: kakairu, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog Teeth Kakashi, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Scars, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: Tumblr Prompt - Huddling for warmth.Having finished with their mission in Snow Country, Kakashi and Iruka set up camp, huddling together and finding more than one way to warm each other up.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For Marnz - Tumblr Prompt
> 
> Massive thanks to Ary for your time and help. You're the best ♡

The night sky is pitch black, clear with not a single cloud in view. Iruka looks up, admiring the stars and shivering as he pulls his cloak tighter against his body, desperate to keep the warmth in. It is bitterly cold, Spring fast approaching but the wind is still holding on to the tail end of Winter, the icy cold gusts sinking deep into tired bones.

Iruka quickly finishes setting up the last of the wards and traps around the campsite, designed to alert them of anyone approaching and give them time to escape. They've long since crossed over on to home soil, but a shinobi can never be too careful. It always pays to have a healthy dose of paranoia; something Iruka had scoffed at until the day an assassin broke into their apartment to kill him just because he was Kakashi’s partner.

"Honey, I'm home," Kakashi singsongs, twirling around like one of the princesses from his beloved Icha Icha, clutching the firewood tight to his chest before bounding up to Iruka like an overexcited ninken to show him his spoils.

Iruka can't help the laugh that bubbles up from his chest, the scar across his nose wrinkling with the wide smile on his face. It's such a shame that more people don't know this side to Kakashi; his silly, playful and loving side. Despite all the years that had passed, people still spit his name like it was a curse, callously calling him things like "Friend Killer."

Of course Kakashi ignores it all, acts as though it doesn't hurt, doesn't cut deep. Iruka can tell, though. He can tell in the ways that Kakashi will tense minutely for a split second, missed by everyone. He can tell in the way that Kakashi's jaw stiffens, his trademark Hatake Fangs cutting into his lip, hidden from view by a literal mask.

But mostly, he can tell on nights when he comes home to find Kakashi already naked on his knees, head bowed and ready to submit. On those nights he gives up control and trusts Iruka will give him exactly what he needs. To seamlessly deliver pleasure and pain together as he gently eases Kakashi down into the warm, fuzzy place that he can't follow.

“Earth to Iruka. The fire isn’t going to build itself,” Kakashi says, crouching down to arrange the branches neatly around the dried leaves and moss they’d gathered for kindling.

“Katon,” Iruka murmurs, pulling his ANBU mask off, blowing a small stream of fire across the branches, the kindling catching immediately. The heat from the fire slowly chases away the cold, and Iruka can't help but extend his hands forward towards the flames, his fingers sore after a week long mission in Snow Country.

Warm hands tug at his, pulling him down to sit next to Kakashi in front of the crackling fire. The feeling of heat slowly seeping into his body feels good, easing away aches and pains.

"C'mere," Kakashi says, sneaking his hand underneath Iruka's cloak to wrap around his waist and press their bodies even closer. He's so tired, their sprint back into Fire Country punishing on muscles that had long since forgotten the demands of ANBU. If Kakashi notices Iruka's exhaustion from the run, he doesn't say.

Every part of him feels heavy, and his head lols to the side, cushioned only by the thick fleece cloak pulled across Kakashi's shoulders.

Like a moth drawn to light, Iruka can’t take his eyes off the fire as he watches the flames flicker and dance. What he wouldn’t give to be back at home at the Hatake compound, curled up on the sofa with Kakashi, a woollen blanket draped across them and the open fire roaring.

“Good?”

Iruka glances up at the sky, the stars twinkling like a billion tiny fireflies. “Yeah. You know, we never get to see the stars at home. There’s too much light pollution in Konoha.”

“Hmmm, well it’s a good job that I know of a little place on the Hatake land, where you can see all the stars on a clear night.”

Iruka turns his head to find Kakashi smiling at him, face completely unmasked. The light from the fire casts a golden glow on his beautiful, pale skin, making him look almost ethereal. It was almost a shame that he kept his face constantly hidden but, despite that, deep down he was pleased that no one else gets to see Kakashi as he was truly, without all of his masks.

Only he gets to see that adorkable smile with long, pointed canines peeking over pink lips. No one else gets to see him in the throes of passion, beads of sweat slicking his toned body and head thrown back as he moans unabashedly whilst Iruka traces scars with a hot tongue.

“Really?”

“Mhmm.” Kakashi leans forward, throwing more wood onto the fire, watching as red hot embers are spat up into the air. “We’ll go stargazing one evening when we’re both off together and it’s not so cold. Take the decent bed rolls and a flask of eggplant miso soup, too. Just us and the stars.”

Over the last few months, they’d barely had any free time to themselves, let alone any to spend together as a couple. Between teaching at the academy and being reactivated as an ANBU for his barrier speciality, Iruka had been run ragged. The same could be said for Kakashi, running non stop ANBU and Jōnin missions ever since Team 7 had been disbanded.

Just the thought of getting time alone with Kakashi sets Iruka’s blood on fire, arousal thrumming almost violently through his veins. It has been _such_ a long time since they've touched one another, and sheer desperation takes over as Iruka straddles Kakashi's lap, smashing their mouths together in a heated kiss.

“I need you. Please,” Iruka gasps.

Grasping long, braided hair, Kakashi tugs Iruka’s head to the side, scraping sharp teeth across tan skin before sucking harshly at his pulse. Iruka rolls his hips forward to grind their hard, clothed cocks together, the movement pulling a low whine from Kakashi.

“It’s not enough,” Kakashi moans, panting harshly against Iruka’s neck, shaking hands fumbling with the zipper before it finally gives way.

Iruka gets the hint, deft fingers pulling Kakashi’s pants open and sliding his hand inside to grasp him, exposing his thick cock to the cold night air. He starts off slow, stroking gently, running his thumb over the sensitive head on each upstroke, the action mirrored by Kakashi.

Lost in the haze of pleasuring each other, Iruka almost misses whispered words against his ear, suggesting they should move to one of the bed rolls. He simply shakes his head, silencing Kakashi with a kiss before taking them both in hand, enjoying the feel of their cocks against one another, throbbing together in his hand.

Their rhythm becomes almost frenzied, fucking up into their joined fists with an urgency born of sheer need. Before he knows it, Iruka is teetering on the edge, murmuring filthy words and praise against Kakashi’s skin, face pressed into his neck.

It doesn’t take long before they’re both coming, their orgasms splashing white between clothed bodies and breath mingling together as they gasp into each others mouths, their chests heaving.

" _Kami_ , that was-"

"Yeah," Iruka agrees, bringing up their hands to his lips, sucking come covered fingers into his mouth and enjoying the way Kakashi's eyes roll back. It’s not the smartest idea they've ever had, getting each other off in the middle of a forest, away from the safety of home but, goodness knows they had both needed it.

"You're such a tease," Kakashi whispers, his smile fond and full of love.

Iruka agrees, tucking them both back into their underwear, his body going slack as he all but melts into Kakashi's embrace. He feels much calmer, relaxed, no longer overflowing with tension. He could stay like this forever, Iruka thinks, his head pressed against Kakashi's chest as he listens to the rhythmic beating of his heart. It's as if all of his exhaustion from their mission catches up with him, his last dregs of energy draining away.

He doesn't even open his eyes when he feels that he's being lifted into the air. Instead he just presses his face into the crook of Kakashi's neck, sighing softly before being carefully lowered into one the bed rolls.

Soft lips press a chaste kiss against his forehead and Iruka cracks open an eye in time to see the gorgeous, lopsided smile he's so fond of. It's slightly crooked from the pale scar that cuts across left side of his mouth, through both the top and bottom lip. His upper left canine tooth peeks out as usual, settling into its typical place within the sunken lip scar.

When they had first got together, Kakashi wouldn't remove his mask for a kiss, even when Iruka assured him he'd happily wear a blindfold if that's what was needed for him to feel at ease. Eventually Kakashi opened up, explaining that the Hatake clan bear some canine features and without his mask to filter out smells, he would be completely overwhelmed by his enhanced senses.

But, the main reason for his mask was his teeth, mainly his canines. They're large, always have been, peeking out from behind his lips like a snaggle toothed wolf. They're highly visible when he talks and even when his mouth is closed. In Iruka's opinion they suit him, adding to his charm.

The forest is almost silent, if not for the occasional owl call and he reaches up, thumb tracing along Kakashi's jaw, admiring his beautiful face just as another hand joins his, lacing their fingers together. 

"Sleep. I'll take first watch and then we'll head back at dawn." Kakashi leans into Iruka's touch, his mismatched gaze mesmerising and full of such warmth.

Barely there kisses are pressed to his fingertips, and as the light of the fire catches matching silver bands on intertwined hands, Iruka can only think how lucky he is to have a husband as wonderful and loving as Kakashi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♡ Fanfic for Warmth by the amazing [QuirkRed](https://twitter.com/quirkred?s=09) ♡
> 
> I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment whether they are long or short. Getting them makes my day, and I love chatting/getting to know you wonderful people.
> 
> Please come join our [Iruka Discord Server](https://discord.gg/GvedagG)
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/) (Send me asks with your Kakairu prompts/requests! Or drop me a message if you fancy a chat)
> 
> My [Social Media](https://magnustesla.carrd.co/) Accounts. Come follow me!


End file.
